Hotel Shenanigans
by GotSwagger
Summary: M/M Slash. Ice storms force the WWE to cancel all events, leaving the entire roster stuck in one hotel. Pool parties, Truth-or-Dare, and steamy sex ensues.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before you ask what I was smoking to get these pairings… It wasn't me! I swear! XD It was a random number generator who likes crack!

Summary: Crack? PWP. An ice storm forces the WWE to cancel a week's worth of house shows, leaving their wrestlers restless. However, when the town they're in is hit with another round of ice and they're trapped, things get heated.

Spoilers: For the semi-recent plot involving the Nexus and the Corre.

* * *

"I'm _bored_!" Evan Bourne whined. He was currently lying on a stiff couch in the lounge of the hotel he was trapped inside; he was laying upside down, his head dangling over the floor and his legs curled around the back of the couch.

"All your blood is going to rush to your head, Ev." A voice giggled, causing Evan to turn his head and look toward the entrance of the lobby.

"Jack!" Evan squealed, flipping himself off the couch and rushing over to his friend. He jumped against Jack, hugging him around the neck.

"Whoa, Ev, careful!" Jack laughed, wrapping his arms around Evan to return the hug. They stayed in that position for a moment before Jack set Evan down, grinning at his shorter friend, "I didn't know you were in the same hotel as me."

Evan laughed, "Well we're certainly not Cena or Orton, why would they put us up in some five star hotels?" He teased, but they both knew it was true. "But it's awesome you're here!" His grin spread over his face as he bounced excitedly. Jack couldn't help but grin and pat his head, before taking a seat on the same stiff couch Evan had been on moments ago. "I wonder who else is here?" Evan mused, sitting down beside Jack. He made a noise and looked down at the couch, "… stupid cheap furniture." He shook his head, prodding at the cushion before leaning back and sighing, eyes closing to relax.

"It sucks that we can't wrestle." Jack said suddenly, looking over at his friend. "I hate staying still for too long."

"Yeah…" Evan mumbled before jerking up, "Hey!" He grabbed Jack's hand, dragging him to his feet as he stood as well, "I have an idea! Come with me!" Jack looked disturbed at the notion of Evan having an idea, but- though reluctantly- allowed himself to be led by the smaller man. Evan giggled wildly as he pushed the door open to the gym that the hotel sported, which was currently abandoned.

"We're… going to work out?" Jack questioned eyebrows quirking.

"No, silly!" Evan shook his head, dragging Jack through the gym room to the back and through another room. Suddenly, the air was warm and humid and smelled strongly of chlorine.

"… This hotel has a pool..." Jack looked surprised at the water in front of them. "_Inside_?" It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. Evan nod, not even looking at Jack as he pulled off all of his clothes- minus his boxers- and jumped in. He swam across the pool before coming up on the other end, taking a huge gasp of air.

"God! It's so warm!" He sighed, shifting to float on his back. He peered at Jack, amusement on his face. "Are you gonna get in, Jack?" He teased. Jack sighed, stripping and setting his clothes neatly on a bench. Evan quirked an eyebrow, "Really, Jackie?" He laughed, nodding at Jack's boxers.

"Shuddup…" Jack muttered, looking down at his American flag boxers, "It's all I had clean." He didn't hear Evan's response as he jumped into the pool, making a huge splash.

"JA—pfblurppf!" Evan attempted to complain as water rushed over his face. He dove under the water and then came up again, glaring at his blonde-haired friend. Jack grinned at him. "That's it!" He growled, splashing water at him. Thus, a splash war was started.

_A few hours later_

Both boys were lying at the side of the pool, staring at the ugly off-white ceiling and breathing heavily. They looked at each other and smiled widely, "I won!" they said at the exact same time. Their eyes narrowed at each other, "No, I won!" they again said together. They both sat up, Evan crossing his arms and trying to look angry. "You know I won, Jack." He said, getting an eyebrow quirk in response.

"Neither of you won." A voice said from nowhere, before both boys were drenched- again- in water. They sputtered and looked up with wide eyes, seeing a grinning John Morrison above them; he was holding a bucket which had just been full of water. "I did."

Jack and Evan looked at each other for a quick moment before they both jumped up, grabbing John and pushing him forward into the pool. John flailed as he went into the water, and sputtered when his head came out. "Guys! You ruined my coat!" Indeed, the beautiful faux-fur coat John had just been wearing was now completely soaked and heavy against his skin. He pulled it off, throwing it out of the pool before pulling himself out. Jack and Evan simply grinned at him. "You two are bad." John laughed, shaking his wet hair.

"So John… why are you here?" Evan questioned, watching the other wrestler strip out of his clothes.

"Well, funny story. Turns out everything outside is covered in ice and the WWE canceled all of our fights so…"

"John!" Evan sighed, "I meant why are you at _this_ hotel." John quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Everyone is at this hotel, Evan. Haven't you noticed?" Jack and Evan looked at each other in confusion, John laughed. "This is the only hotel in the whole town that wasn't full. Since we were stopped due to the ice, we didn't have much of a choice. Have you guys even been to your rooms? You realize you're sharing, right? But instead of having one roommate, we're stuck three to a room." John looked amused.

"Whaaat?" Evan cried, "But there are only two beds!" John laughed as Evan began to grumble.

"You two should head to your rooms and find out who you're bunking with." He shook his head as he looked down at his wet clothes, "I need to go get some clean clothes on, anyway…"

"Aww man!" Jack yelled suddenly, "This was my only clean pair of boxers!" John gave Jack a weird look as Evan broke out into giggles.

"I'm sure you can borrow some, Jackie." Evan giggled, grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him along. John watched the two leave, giving Evan a longer stare than he probably should have. He shook his head suddenly, clearing his mind before picking up his wet clothes.

"I hope they don't get stuck with Batista…" John muttered, leaving the pool area.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Evan burst into his room for the first time since entering the hotel, and immediately crashed into a body. "Ow!" He muttered, grabbing his nose and looking at what he ran in to. His eyes widened a little and he stepped back, "S… Sorry." He was met with an amused grin.

"God, Adam, _move_." A voice from inside the room grumbled, "You're going to scare the poor kid to death." Evan's eyes widened a little more as he looked around the huge body of Adam Copeland- known in the ring as Edge- and into the room. "Hey, Evan." Christian was sitting on a very uncomfortable looking chair, pushed back in it so that it balanced on only two legs. He smiled at the smaller superstar, and then gave Adam one more glare as he moved out of Evan's way.

"Uhm… hi, Christian…" Evan looked at Adam nervously, "Hi, Adam." Adam smiled politely at the little high flyer as he made his way to the bed. "Are you both in here too or…?" Christian shook his head.

"Nope, Adam is with Cena and Morrison. We're sharing with Justin."

"Gabriel?" Evan said, face scrunching.

"The one and only." A voice called from the bathroom, the voice soon joined by the form of the other high flyer. "Problem with that, kid?"

"I'm not a kid." Evan growled, crossing his arms. Justin laughed. "Why aren't you with Heath and Wade or something?" Evan muttered, causing Justin to sigh.

"Wade is still in Britain. His Visa expired again. Heath is stuck with Otunga and," Justin shuddered, "Kane." Evan gaped.

"Kane?" He muttered, shaking his head.

"Well, you two have fun." Christian said suddenly, standing up. "I'm gonna go hang out in Adam's room!" Christian and Adam both left, leaving Justin and Evan feeling awkward.

"Uhm… I'm gonna go find Jack…" Evan muttered, rushing out of the room.

Justin looked down at himself before lifting an arm, sniffing his pits, "What… do I stink or something?"

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Jack wasn't happy. Not one bit. He was currently pacing outside of his hotel room, anger written on his face. Suddenly, he felt a body attach to him followed by a squeal of words that he couldn't even understand. He stumbled back and nearly fell before looking down at whatever was attached to him. "What the hell, Ev?" He growled, pulling his arms free and shaking Evan off of him.

"I have to share a room with Christian… and _Justin Gabriel_." Evan whined, pout on his lips. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You think that's bad?" He pointed at the door to his room, "Look." Evan made a face before pushing the door to Jack's room open, peering inside. Lying on one bed, fast asleep, was Phil Brooks- otherwise known as CM Punk. Sitting, legs and arms crossed, glaring at the afore-mentioned bed was one very annoyed looking Rey Mysterio. Evan groaned, looking at Jack with sympathy in his eyes. Neither Jack nor Evan liked Phil much; in fact he'd go as far as to say that Jack hated him. But the small Mexican in the room at present probably held one of the biggest dislikes of the man than any other wrestler.

"Maybe we can get someone to switch…?" Evan suggested, remembering that in a few weeks Phil was supposed to be taking over the Nexus in order to allow Wade to go to Smackdown. "Gabriel might be willing?" Jack nodded suddenly, also remembering the script. "Let's go see!" Evan grinned, grabbing one of Jack's hands and rushing to the stairs.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Justin stared at Evan and Jack, face completely expressionless. "Let me get this straight. You two want me to trade places with Jack, so I can sleep in the same room as _Rey Mysterio_ and _Phil Brooks_?" Evan and Jack's faces went from hopeful to kicked-puppy-ish very quickly. "How about you try this, Evan…" Evan perked, "Go ask Phil to trade YOU spots. Christian and Phil don't have any bad blood, so that would work out better."

Evan jumped up, hugging Justin around the neck, "That's a great idea!" He squealed, letting go at the sound of horror that rumbled out of Justin's throat. "Oh… umm… sorry." Evan blushed, looking down at his feet shyly. Justin shook his head slowly, before looking at the oddly-quiet Jack. Their eyes locked, and for a few seconds they just stared at each other. They continued to stare at each other, even as Evan grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him from the room. As the door closed behind them, Justin shook his head and frowned. '_What was that_?' He asked himself.

* * *

I smell some truth-or-dare in the future XD Uhmmm can you guess what the pairings are? There's two main pairings


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say. Enjoy the story! :) I once again implored the use of the random number generator to get the outcome for the game of truth and dare! (AKA who the bottle lands on!)

**I do not own the characters in this story nor do I wish to. I also respect each wrestler's sexual preferences!

* * *

**

A few hours later, and everything was set into place. Phil had quickly agreed to switch places with Evan- much to the relief of Rey- and Christian ended up making a deal with Morrison and Cena to stay in their room as well. Now, most of the wrestlers were gathered in the lobby area of the hotel waiting for food. Almost an hour ago, a group of them had decided to make the voyage to a nearby restaurant in hopes that it was open, as the hotel did not have a kitchen.

"I'm hungry…" Evan whined, rubbing his stomach as it growled at him.

"We all are, Evan." Jeff Hardy, who was sitting across the lounge, replied in an annoyed tone. Evan blinked and looked at Jeff, a frown settling on his face.

"They're taking forever…" Evan muttered quietly, unheard by the youngest Hardy. Suddenly, the front doors of the hotel were shoved open and a group of men stumbled into the main entryway. They were covered in white snow, obviously worn out and cold. However, in their arms were multiple bags- each promising something delicious if the smells emanating from them was a hint. "Fooooood!" Evan squealed, leaping up and rushing over to the group.

"Go sit down, Ev." A muffled voice called, "We're gonna pass it out." Evan stopped in his track, a pout on his lips as he slumped down and walked back to his seat, shoulders down. The group went into the lobby, tables were re-arranged and bags torn open, and within moments there was a buffet fit for a king in the middle of the hotel lobby. Someone passed around plates, and someone else was tossing a roll of paper towels around, and everyone quickly found themselves anxiously awaiting permission to dig in.

"Now first…" the self-appointed leader of dinner, John Cena, said, "We're all going to thank the heavens that the owners of that restaurant lived inside and were willing to make us food. Second, we're gonna thank the boys who went out in a friggen blizzard to get us this food. And third, we're going to act like this is Thanksgiving dinner and act _civilized_, got it?" John turned his eyes onto the youngest wrestlers. He received a 'yessir!' from the group, and they began to chatter and thank each other and then they began passing their plates around, filling them up. Pretty soon, everyone had empty plates and full bellies, and they were all content to just lay back and relax for a little while.

Evan had his legs stretched out over Jack's lap, and he was dozing lightly- oblivious to the eyes burning into him. Jack looked down at his dark-haired friend and grinned, slowly pulling one of his shoes off, followed by sloooowly pulling a sock. He looked around the room once, before looking at the now-bare foot of Evan. A grin slowly spread over his face as he grabbed said foot, and began to tickle it.

Evan jolted awake, squealing with laughter as he squirmed and tried to escape Jack's grasp. "J-Ja... ahhahahhck!" He panted, squirming in circles. "L-Let me… hehehehe… gooooo…" A few other wrestlers were laughing now, too. Jack was merciless, holding firm onto Evan's ankle. He knew Evan was extremely ticklish, and knew his feet were his weak point. "Meeerr… meeercyyy!" Evan whined, body contorting as he tried to break free. "Uncle… uncle! UNCLE!" He cried.

Jack let go, watching Evan fall to the floor from his thrashing. Jack laughed, shaking his head at his smaller friend. "Jesus Evan, you are such a fairy." Evan pouted at him, holding his foot close to him so that Jack couldn't grab him again.

"And you're a jerk!" He growled, though a smile was on his face and it was obvious he was joking. "Hey… I have an idea!" Evan stood up, looking at the other wrestlers in the room. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" A few of the guys groaned, "Fine... anyone who wants to play, come to room 205!" He grabbed Jack's hand, jerking him off the couch, before dashing out of the room dragging a complaining Jack behind him.

"Evan… you forgot your shoe and soc- … argh." Cody Rhodes carefully picked up the two aforementioned items before slinking along after the pair. The wrestlers in the lobby all looked at each other, before a few more stood and decided to join in on the game.

* * *

"Is this everyone?" Evan asked, looking out the door. He now had another sock on, and his shoes were tucked under his bed.

"Looks like this is all that's coming, Ev…" Jack sighed from one of the beds. The room was crowded with men, and it was annoying him slightly. John Cena, John Morrison, Christian, Adam, Hunter- known in ring as Triple H, Cody, Ted, Heath Slater, Shawn Michaels, and Daniel Bryan were all sitting in various areas of the room, as well as Jack and Evan. No one was sure why Hunter came. "At least I hope so..." Jack muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Evan sing-songed, squeezing through bodies. "Hmm… There's not enough room in here. Jack, help me move some stuff!" Jack groaned, shuffling to help Evan move a dresser. "We'll put them in the hall way until we're done!"

_About an hour later_…

The room was completely empty, excluding a TV and stand which were bolted to the floor. "There! Now we have some room!" Evan smiled widely, "Everyone get into a circle!" The group groaned but obeyed; Evan went into the bathroom and returned with a few cases of beer and an empty bottle. "We're going to play spinning truth or dare!" He announced.

"What the hell is spinning truth or dare?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, we old people don't know what it is!" Shawn called.

"It's like a mash-up of spin the bottle and truth or dare." Evan answered, placing the bottle in the middle of the circle, "Someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick truth, or dare." Evan shrugged, "Easy enough, even for two old farts."

"Hey! I resent that!" Shawn pouted, crossing his arms. Evan smiled widely at him.

"Who starts?" Jack asked, looking at Evan as he sat beside him.

"Who's the youngest here?" Evan asked. Everyone turned to stare at Cody Rhodes.

"… Am I really?" He whined, pouting his bottom lip out. The group laughed, and Cody slumped down and reached for the bottle, spinning it. They watched as it passed by wrestler after wrestler, again and again, before finally landing on **John Morrison**. Cody licked his lips casually, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Morrison crossed his arms, not willing to be the first victim in this little game. Cody's eyebrows scrunched as he thought a minute, before a grin spread over his lips.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" He leaned back, looking proud of himself.

"Uhm… yeah." John muttered before grabbing the bottle and letting it spin. A few of the boys gave cat calls, causing John to blush slightly. The bottle spun around before landing on **Daniel Bryan**.

"Truth." Daniel said before John could ask. He also was not willing to be the first victim of the game.

"Are you really a virgin?" John tilted his head; he had wanted to know for a while.

"No." Daniel replied, grinning. "Michael Cole wishes!" He spun the bottle, a bit weakly so it didn't spin for long before landing on **Shawn Michaels**. "Truth or Da-"

"Dare!" Shawn exclaimed, grinning wide. Daniel tapped his chin, thinking for a moment.

"I dare you to take your pants off and leave the off for the rest of the game." Daniel crossed his arms smugly. Shawn shrugged, standing up and pulling his pants off. A few wrestlers giggled at Shawn, who was wearing D-X boxers.

"What?" Shawn shrugged, "I like D-X." He reached for the bottle and spun it, watching it twirl before landing on **John Cena**. "Truth or Dare, Cena."

"Truth…" Cena replied, shifting nervously.

"Who do you think spends the most time in the bathroom out of everyone in the room?" Hunter gave Shawn a weird look, to which Shawn mouthed 'I'm better with dares!'

"Uhm… either Cody or Heath." He muttered, receiving a noise of complaint from both men. "Come on guys!" He scowled, "Cody, you're DASHING Cody Rhodes. And Heath, you remember that time in Oregon?" Heath blushed, looking away, "Exactly." This spiked the interest of the other wrestlers.

"What about Oregon?" Evan pried, looking between Heath and Cena.

"Nothing!" Heath whined, shifting side-to-side, "Spin the bottle, John!" Cena obeyed, and the bottle was spun once more. Everyone giggled a bit when it landed on **Cody Rhodes**.

"Truth." Cody growled, glaring at Cena.

"How long do you spend in the bathroom in the morning?" Cena let a lazy grin spread over his lips as Cody gaped.

"… About an hour…" Cody murmured, looking down at his feet. Everyone but Heath laughed. Cody eyeballed Heath as he spun the bottle, looking down right as it landed on **Heath Slater**.

"Cheater!" Heath wailed, staring at the bottle.

"How can I cheat, Heath? It's spin the bottle!" Cody grinned, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare!" Heath crossed his arms, smirking at Cody.

"Trade clothes with Evan." Cody smirked back.

"But his clothes won't fit!" Heath whined, looking at the much smaller Evan. Evan shrugged, standing and starting to strip his clothes off, causing Heath to sigh. "Do we have to trade boxers too?" He pouted.

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

* * *

This felt like a good place to cut you guys off. Hehehe –evil smile-

And here is the age, height, and weights that I used for each of the wrestlers playing truth or dare!

Shawn - 45 - 225lb - 6' 1"

HHH - 41 - 255lb - 6' 4"

Evan - 27 - 183lb - 5' 9"

Jack - 28 - 260lb - 6' 6"

Cena - 33 - 240lb - 6' 1"

Morrison - 31 - 223lb - 6' 1"

Cody - 25 - 223lb - 6' 1"

Ted - 28 - 235lb - 6' 3"

Heath - 27 - 230lb - 6' 2"

Daniel - 29 - 197lb - 5' 10"

Christian - 37 - 227lb - 6' 2"

Adam - 37 - 241lb - 6' 5"


End file.
